The invention relates to a ceiling light arrangement in a building, comprising an inverted channel with at least one light fitting therein, for mounting one or more lighting elements such as fluorescent tubes.
Normally, the channel is an item which is mounted on the ceiling once the ceiling support grid has been placed in position, and the lighting connections, etc., are made by working up through the grid. Separate air-circulation arrangements are usual, the air circulation arrangements permitting injection of air into the room beneath the ceiling and withdrawal of air from the room.
It is a general object of this invention to provide an integrated ceiling light arrangement and air-circulation arrangement which is constructionally simple and can be installed when constructing the ceiling.